Tease
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: GunEagle gets teased by Chaos without her even knowing she's doing it...or does she? Lemon warning/Human-verse


**I should so be editing something but I'm not~ Instead I'm writing this! Yay from procrastination! Chaos is owned by ZeroGal5, GunEagle by Bandai. I do however own their human forms used in this fic. Why humans you may ask, because I feel like writing them in human AU. :3**

**Hope you enjoy~ And I blame overactive and pervy muses for this.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The day had been normal enough. Work, flirt with Chaos, work a bit more, make out with Chaos, the usual things. That was until he had been starting to get a little too frisky in her office. Which shouldn't have been a big deal, the door was shut and locked but no his black haired beauty had to drop the bomb that they would _not_ be doing anything sexual tonight. She said she was tired and needed a break for the night. He would respect that and not force her into anything, he never did, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

So here it was end of the day, he and Chaos settling into their room for the night. Chaos removed her tie and boots, he flopping on their bed and turning on the TV. Maybe he could find something to distract him, that way he wouldn't be tempted to try and seduce her. GunEagle knew not to even _try_ when she put a 'No Sex' ban on. That would earn him a one way ticket to the floor or couch.

As the flying specialist paid attention the movie he found, his finance proceeded to pop her back before standing up and stretching, "I think I'm going to go take a shower. Freshen up a bit."

"Alright," He tried his best to sound disinterested, when he was _very_ interested. Chaos plus water equaled lots of fun…when he could join her.

The ex-Dark Axis member hummed as she went to into their bathroom, blowing a quick kiss to GunEagle before closing the door. The man sighed and slumped against his pillows, staring listlessly at the movie he had found. It was so not fun knowing he couldn't surprise her in there.

About ten minutes later she came back out, still fully dressed with no sound of the shower running or signs of it having been run. GunEagle raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when he saw her pick of her brush and start running it thought her wavy hair. Ah, must have forgotten the brush when she went in there first time. He opted to stay quiet and just watch her brush her hair, her long wavy locks bouncing lightly with each pass. Finally she finished and pulled her hair back into a temporary loose bun before pulling off her shirt to GunEagle's surprise. She usually got undressed in the bathroom. It also surprised him even more when she slipped out of her skirt, giving him a lovely view of her panty clad butt as she bent over to pick the skirt up and throw it in the hamper.

Humming a little tune she disappeared once more into the bathroom. GunEagle sighed and groaned lightly, feeling his body had tensed up lightly while watching her undress, hopefully he would be distracted soon enough. Too bad for him, Chaos came right back out of the bathroom, still in her purple silk underwear.

"Forgot something~" She hummed and went over to her dresser, her bun bobbing slightly on top of her head. She then started sorting though one of her drawers. Chaos pulled something out and before she went back to the bathroom, slipped her panties right off.

GunEagle's green eyes widen, staring intently at her bum as she wiggled it just so. It was like she didn't even know he was there anymore, especially as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, causing GunEagle to groan to himself. Chaos sighed as she took her bra off and threw it and her panties in with her shirt and skirt. Grabbing whatever she had pulled out she went back to bathroom but not before turning to GunEagle, giving him an unhindered view at her pert breasts, "See you in a bit~" She then turned and shut the door, the water turning on a moment later.

The male sat where he was, dumbly staring at the closed door before groaning once more. He wiggled slightly on the bed, trying to comfortable again and tried not to think about a very naked and very wet and soapy Chaos in the shower.

Safe to say, he was thinking about it.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Sometime later, about a half hour but it seemed longer to GunEagle, Chaos reemerged from the bathroom. Luckily for GunEagle he hadn't gotten too much of a hard on from watching Chaos undress so he hadn't had to relieve himself after she had disappeared. Unlucky for him Chaos has decided to wear something…very sexy. A very short, it went _just_ past her butt, and very revealing purple silk nightgown with black lace accents. He was _very _familiar with her choice of nightwear.

Chaos sighed happily as she exited the bathroom, hair having been blow dried and pulled back into her bun. She hummed lightly as she walked to her side of the bed but before she did so she paused and stretched. She raised her arms over her head and leaned forward slightly, revealing to GunEagle she absolutely _nothing_ underneath. He tilted his head slightly, trying to get a better view before she stood back up, sighing, one of the loose spaghetti straps falling down off her shoulder.

"Um…Hey Babe? You do realize you uh…" He gulped just thinking about her wonderfully tight ass that fit in his hands.

"Hmm? What is it?" She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong with him.

"Uh…Nothing."

Chaos shrugged and went to sit down on her side of the bed and grabbing her book. She then laid on her side, semi bare back facing him. And as she adjusted her nightgown rode up and once again gave him a wonderful view of her butt. She opened her book and started reading, seemingly unaffected by any coolness she may have felt.

GunEagle groaned lightly to himself, oh this was gonna be long night.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

A little bit later Chaos was starting to feel a bit heated. All because of her book. She had gotten to a steamy part and it was beginning to make her feel a tiny bit turned on. She subtly looked over her shoulder at GunEagle, seeing him seemingly engrossed in his movie. Smirking lightly to herself, she switched her book to her other hand and slipped her now free hand inside her top, squeezing her breast lightly. She bit her lip and continued to knead her breast and read, only stopping to turn the page. She soon felt herself become damp and she tried hard not to wiggle too much. This was a very steamy book.

GunEagle tried hard to keep his eyes on the TV and not on Chaos's butt. He had adjusted so he was sitting on his hands, trying to keep them to himself and not reach over and squeeze it. It was a losing battle however as he looked over again, eyeing that perfectly formed rear. He even noticed her squirming slightly, which she did when she was getting to a good part. He prayed she didn't turn around and look at his lap. He had been slowly getting a hard on and didn't dare try to touch himself with her next to him.

He sighed heavily before getting off the bed, deciding maybe he needed a cold shower to calm his thoughts down. "I'm gonna go take a shower, Babe."

"Okay…" Chaos was still very into her book.

Once she heard the door close, she looked over to make sure he wasn't coming back out before tugging her nightgown down slightly and freeing her breasts. She sighed as the cool air brushed against them before lightly playing with one and returning to her book, daring not to go lower for fear of being caught after she had denied GunEagle sex.

In the bathroom, cold shower blasting over his form, GunEagle groaned as he pushed his hands against the wall, letting the water flow over him. Why oh why did she have to choose tonight to unintentionally tease him?

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

A short time later he exited the bathroom, towel around his waist, feeling no better, especially as he saw Chaos is the same position he had left her in. He groaned quietly as his efforts to calm down were instantly undone at seeing her backside. He sighed, resigning to his fate and went to go put on some boxers and laying back in bed, never noticing that Chaos's top part of her nightgown was disheveled more then when he left.

A few moments later Chaos closed her book, done for the night, and set it on her night stand. She then rolled onto her back stretched.

"Mmm-Ah!" She squeaked as she stretched her back out, not noticing her breasts were now in full view of her future husband.

GunEagle had looked over at her noises and his eyes practically bugged out of his head at the unobscured sight of her breasts. He gulped and stiffened before turning back to the movie, not wanting her to get mad for staring at her. The woman noticed him become stiff and turned toward him before scooting closer.

"You okay, Gun? You seem…_tense._"

"I'm fine." He bit out, his voice almost becoming a squeak.

Chaos sat up, arms pushing her breasts up and making them more obvious, "You sure?"

GunEagle nodded rapidly, not turning his head because he knew where his eyes would go.

"GunEagle…Look at me."

The man groaned, knowing he should or else face her wrath and turned to face her, eyes going straight to her chest, "Yeah?"

"My eyes are up here." Chaos deadpanned.

"I know. Not my fault your boobs are showing."

"…So you finally noticed."

"Huh?" He looked up at her and met her smirking face, violet eyes twinkling with mischief.

She giggled, making her breasts jiggle slightly, "I've been testing you all night. I wanted to see how far I could push you before you lost control. Pretty far apparently~"

He was shocked at her before he pouted at her, "Baaaaabe!" He whined, "Not fair! I wasn't doing anything cause you told me we weren't having sex tonight!"

"Huh?...I did, didn't I?" She then suddenly straddled GunEagle, the heat from her still aching lower region sinking though his boxers, "Guess I changed my mind~"

GunEagle stared up at her, feeling himself harden once more before smirking up at her, "Mmm…Good."

He then reached up and cupped each breast, earning a moan from Chaos as he kneaded them. Oh, he was so much better then herself. She gasped and groaned and wiggled lightly on top of him, rubbing herself against his hard on. GunEagle chuckled and enjoyed the feeling of her soft breast in his hands as he played with them.

He bucked up against her, getting another moan from her, "You know…It seems like you started without me."

"S-steamy s-scene in book…Ah~!"

GunEagle hummed and let go of one her breasts before trailing that hand down and slipping in under her nightgown, placing it on her heated core. She gasped and groaned as he started rubbing her, still playing with her other breast. She placed a hand over his to hold it there while she rubbed herself against his hand, gasping and moaning.

Chaos then squeaked lightly as he stuck a finger inside of her, "Ooooh~ _Gun~_ _Ah~!"_

"Like that, huh?" He smirked and continued to finger her, enjoying all her different noises.

He then pulled his finger out, getting an upset cry from Chaos, before he sucked it clean. He then suddenly tossed Chaos to her side of the bed, her breasts bouncing lightly with the movement. She giggled as she watched him shimmy out of his boxers and straddle her. She bit her lip in excitement and slipped her arms out the rest of the way of her straps. She was blushing lightly as she pulled him down, kissing him deeply as she pressed her chest to his.

GunEagle moaned and slipping his tongue into her mouth, enticing hers to play with his. His hands rubbed her sides, pushing her nightgown up and out of the way before they slipped under and finally gave her butt a squeeze. She squeaked and moaned and tried to buck up against him. Unlucky for her, he stopped her and trailed down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

"_Ah~! Gun~! Ooooooh!"_ She wiggled under him, desperate for him to be inside her. "P-Please!"

He released her hard nub with slight pop and smirked up at her, "Please what, Cammy?"

"Please…_Ah! _Get inside me!"

He chuckled deeply and sucked on her neck before whispering into her ear, "Though you'd never ask~"

GunEagle then gently prodded her before slipping in, his and her groans mixing wonderfully. Once fully seated inside her, GunEagle began to pull out, getting into the rhythm of in and out. Soon he was going at a steady pace, grunts, groans and moans escaping from them as Chaos wrapped her legs around him.

Sweat poured from their bodies as GunEagle moved inside her, giving random extra twists to his hips to hit Chaos's sweet spot. Chaos gasped and arched up, feeling her stomach begin to tighten in the familiar feeling of her release building.

"Oooh, Gun~ I-I-_ah!-I'm going to~!"_

GunEagle groaned and sped up, now pounding into her, "That's it, Babe, cum for me!"

More gasps and moans and Chaos finally cried out, _"GUN~!"_ And she came, her release trigging his and he cried out her name.

Panting, he gazed down at her, a smug smirk coming to his face at seeing her flushed and sweaty. He pulled out and flopped next to her, hand on her hip and trailing his fingers lightly over it. Chaos sighed and turned her head to face him, smiling.

"I guess I shouldn't push you so far next time, huh?"

He chuckled, "Next time I'll be on you the moment you flash me~"

She giggled and sat up slightly, pulling her nightgown off and dropping it to the floor before flopping back. GunEagle's green eyes were instantly drawn back to her chest and she lightly pushed his shoulder, "Can't you keep your eyes off them for more than two seconds?"

"Only when I can look at your ass~" To prove his point he pulled her to him and gave her butt another light squeeze.

Chaos giggled again and pressed their warm, sweaty bodies together, a leg wrapping around his, "Mmm…Get some sleep." She kissed his chest before looking up at him with dark eyes, "And maybe we can have a round two~"

GunEagle chuckled, "Yes, Ma'am." He wrapped his around firmly around her bum and the other around her back, holding her close. He buried his nose in her hair and smiled, "Love you, Babe~"

She smiled against his chest, "Love you too, Gun~ Always~"

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And that's that! Sometimes random muse to write smut can work out! Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
